Аниме:Блич/Серии/Сезоны 1-4
thumb|Обложка первого DVD, номинированного на [[American Anime Awards за лучший дизайн. На обложке — Ичиго Куросаки.]] Серии Блич делятся на несколько сезонов (сюжетных арок), первые три из которых были созданы компаниями TV Tokyo, Dentsu и Studio Pierrot под руководством Абэ Нориюки. Впоследствии они были объединены в несколько DVD-сборников. Aniplex распределила серии аниме так, чтобы на каждый сезон приходилось пять дисков. Они выходили с февраля 2005 года. На английский язык аниме переведено компанией Viz Media, также занимающейся выпуском DVD — по четыре серии на каждом диске. Первый из таких дисков (на обложке изображен главный герой аниме и манги Ичиго Куросаки) в 2007 году был номинирован на American Anime Awards за лучший дизайн обложки. В рамках первого сезона происходит действие OVA Memories in the Rain. Эта OVA является альтернативной версией 8 и 9 серий и была показана в 2004 году на фестивале Jump Festa. Список серий Cезон 1 (2004—2005) — первая сюжетная арка аниме Bleach. На английском языке, в версии Viz Media, данная арка озаглавлена «The Substitute» («заместитель»). Она основана на первых восьми томах манги Кубо Тайта, которые были преобразованы в двадцать серий аниме. В Японии арка «Агент синигами» транслировалась с октября 2004 года по февраль 2005 года на канале TV Tokyo, в США с 9 сентября на каналах Bionix и Adult Swim. Полное собрание дисков в коллекционном боксе от Viz Media появилось в продаже 30 октября 2007 года. Согласно сюжету, главный герой Ичиго Куросаки знакомиться с «богом смерти» — синигами — Рукией Кучики — временно выполняет её обязанности. В аниме задействовано три музыкальных композиции: одна открывающая и две закрывающих. Во время начального ролика («опенинга») играет сингл «*~Asterisk~» («звёздочка») группы Orange Range; что касается финального ролика, то в первых тринадцати сериях это «Life is Like a Boat» Rie fu, а в оставшихся — «Thank You!!» («спасибо!!») группы Home Made Kazoku. Сезон 2 (2005) — вторая сюжетная арка Bleach, основанная на томах манги с 9 по 14. В Японии она была показана в марте—июле 2005 года на телеканале TV Tokyo, а в США на каналах Bionix и Adult Swim. По сюжету Ичиго с друзьями отправляется в Общество душ, чтобы спасти Рукию, которая приговорена к смертной казни. В опенинге аниме было использовано две музыкальные темы: сингл «*~Asterisk~» («звёздочка») группы Orange Range в первых пяти сериях, «D-tecnoLife» от UVERworld в остальных. В качестве закрывающей композиции играет «Thank You!!» Home Made Kazoku (до 25 серии включительно), затем песня Юнны, а с 39 серии — «Happy People» («счастливые люди») группы Skoop on Somebody. Сезон 3 (2005—2006) — третья сюжетная арка аниме Bleach, охватывающая тома с 15 по 20 и состоящая из двадцати двух серий. В Японии эта арка транслировалась с июля 2005 года по январь 2006 года на канале TV Tokyo. Сюжет является прямым продолжением предыдущего сезона. При создании серий было использовано две открывающих и две закрывающих композиции. В качестве опенинга до 10 серии влючительно играет «D-tecnoLife» от UVERworld, а затем «Ichirin no Hana» группы HIGH and MIGHTY COLOR. Во время финального ролика поёт Skoop on Somebody («Happy People»), а с 52 серии — Юи с песней «Life» («жизнь»). Сезон 4: Баунто (2006) «Баунто» — четвёртая сюжетная арка аниме Bleach, которая в Японии транслировалась с января 2006 года по август 2006 года на канале TV Tokyo. В аниме использовано пять музыкальных композиций: две открывающих и три закрывающих. Во время начального ролика («опенинга») первых 11 серий играет группы HIGH and MIGHTY COLOR; в остальных сериях — «TONIGHT, TONIGHT, TONIGHT» («Сегодня, сегодня, сегодня») Beat Crusaders. Что касается финального ролика, то сначала это SunSet Swish, с серии 75 переключается на «HANABI» («Фейерверк») группы Ikimonogakari, а с 87 серии — «MOVIN!!» («двигаемся») Takacha. Примечания Ссылки * BLEACH しょぼいカレンダー — список серий аниме * [http://www.viz.com/bleach/site.php Официальный американский сайт аниме Bleach] (Viz Media)